Dot hackRelationship
by Bandit Ken
Summary: Wanting to get away from the life of The World Online, Kite decides to take a break after the defeat of Skeith to rethink his life. Surprises come aloft when a new girl arrives and is placed in his class.
1. Default Chapter

                **A/N:** I've always wanted to write a .hack fic, be it games or the anime. I have only completed .hack//INFECTION, so the timeline is right after Skeith.

                I'm using the names from Renyard Al Fiona's fic, "Dot hack lovebug", which is an awesome fic. She reported that these were the names of them in her doujin, as far as my memory recalls. I decided to use those names as well because I have nothing else to use. If, for some reason, Renyard Al Fiona wants me to change the names, I will comply immediately.

                I'm quite aware that Kite and BlackRose are not the same age, but for the fic, let's just assume they are. The locations named here are probably not correct as well,

                **Summary:** Wanting to get away from the life of The World Online, Kite decides to take a break after the defeat of Skeith to rethink his life. Surprises come aloft when a new girl arrives and is placed in his class.

                **Disclaimer:** I do not own .hack//INFECTION or anything affiliated with it.

**Dot hack//Relationship**

                Water.

                Running water was the sound that first filled my ears after the darkness engulfed me.

                What happened?

                The fight with Skeith… and then Helba coming?

                Did Helba warp us out?

                Maybe.

                The fight with Skeith was a close one, I'll admit that. I could have ended up in the same situation as Yasuhiko.

                My vision cleared now. I looked and saw the bright blue sky of Mac Anu. I struggled to stand up. Man, the CC Corp really went all out for simulating pain because my head hurts like hell. I brought my hand up and rubbed my temples. What am I doing? This is a video game, it won't work.

                "Ohh."

                What was that? I sat up and looked around, and saw BlackRose and Mistral lying there, both having awakened at the same time. I sprang to my feet and helped them up.

                "What happened," Mistral asked in a dizzy voice. "What happened to Skeith?"

                Her voice was so unlike her. She was usually over-ecstatic over the smallest of things, but not like this.

                "We won," I replied with a smirk.  
  


                "He's really gone," BlackRose asked in a small voice.

                "Yeah, he's gone." I told her, "for good."

                An uncomfortable silence sneaked up on us. What do we do now? Skeith's gone, but that didn't solve anything. Yasuhiko's still in a coma, data bugs still roam The World Online, and fields are still getting corrupted.

                God, I need a break from this. I need a break of putting my life on the line, a break from the danger. I need to rest.

                "So what do we do now," I asked.

                "I don't know about you guys, but I have to go," Mistral responded, "I won't be on for another month or so."

                "Why not," BlackRose asked the Wavemaster.

                "I'm having a baby," Mistral said, "Well, I have to go now, see you in a month!"

                And she warped out, the golden rings flowing around her body and then she disappeared.

                "So she's having a baby," I reciprocated.

                It took a minute for the realization to sink in for both BlackRose and I.

                "She's having a baby!?"

                BlackRose smiled widely.

                "Wow! A baby! I can't believe that, it's just so awesome," she ranted, "who would have thought that Mistral would be having a baby! I always thought she was a kid or something."

                "The online world gives you a chance to create an avatar for yourself," I muttered, "no one is who they seem."

                "What was that, Kite?"

                "Nothing," I replied, blushing slightly.

                "Look," I said, getting her attention, "I've something to tell you."

                "Yeah, what is it?"

                I smiled faintly. I'm going to miss her, that's for sure.

                "I'm going to quit The World Online," I finally told her.

                "WHAT? Why, are you sure-."

                "No, not permanently!" I tried to calm her down.

                "I'm just taking a break from it, you know how it is," I said. "I can't take it anymore."

                "Yeah, I know the feeling."

                I turned around and sat on the ledge overlooking the quaint river.

                "I'll be back in a month; I just need to rethink my life for awhile."

                I began to flip through the menus, looking for the Log Out.

                "Hey, Kite?"

                I closed the menus and turned around to look at her.

                And she hugged me. I felt her arms wrap around me in real life too. I assume CC Corp had managed to implement the new device that sends signals to the brain which stimulates the feeling receptors on our body to flare. CC Corp is really good.

                "I'm going to miss you, Kite."

                I wrapped my arms around her body. "I'll be back, don't worry."

                She backed away from me, tears slightly falling down.

                "See you around, BlackRose."

~*~

                I awoke to the start of a new day, the start of a day without the concerts of The World Online.

                I rose out of my bed and did my normal routine in the washroom; it's too personal to tell you. I looked in the mirror and stared at the reflection. I smiled to myself. I had modelled the Kite avatar after myself, save for my hair colour and some other features.

                My watch read 8:10.

                I better go to school, or I might be late. I grabbed my backpack and I dashed towards the school. There were rumours flying around of a new girl might be in my class. Feisty was what everyone described her as. I wonder what she's really like.

                Well, I'll have to think about it later, I'm at my school now.

                I approached the school, or as I liked to call it, hell with florescent lighting. I nudged the door open and approached the mosh pit of students that crowed the atrium. My school is always over-packed, especially in the mornings when everyone's hustling about.

                I took a left at the entrance and walked through the maze that the call hallways. Making many turns that I couldn't even keep count of, I finally arrived at my destination… only ten minutes late. I gulped and I opened the door.

                "Glad you could join us, Toshiio."

                Damn, I'm in serious trouble now.

                "Mr Yamata, well you see, the reason why I'm late is beca-"

                Someone had cut me off, and I thank them for that!

                "Excuse me, is this class 10-3,"

                That was the person who cut me off. Her voice sounded timid. I know that voice, I'm sure of it, but from where?

                "Yes, and you must be Hanako."

                "Yes," she replied, "may I come in?"

                I stepped aside and let her in, blushing at my mistake. She walked in and took a seat in the back next time mine. Yasuhiko's seat.  She took Yasuhiko's seat.

                "You may come in now, Toshiio."

                I responded immediately and went to my assigned seat as the Mr Yamata began his lesson. I took a sidelong glance at the new girl, Hanako I think. She was wearing a bandana that covered up her hair, so I couldn't make out the colour of it. Her eyes were brown, the colour of chocolate, something I liked very much.

                She was wearing a t-shirt with our school logo on it, and normal length shorts. Man, she has some nice legs! I immediately looked away, not wanting to be caught staring at the wonderful legs of the new girl. I could feel my face heat up beyond measure as I caught her take a look at me, as if analyzing my features.

                I forced myself to stare at the front of the room, careful not to cock my head to the side. When will she stop looking at me?

                After what seemed like hours, she seemed a bit disappointed and stared forward, intently listening on the lesson being taught. Damn, this school is so boring. I glanced at the clock, 8:45. When the hell will lunch come?

~*~

                Lunchtime. My favourite time of the school day, no questions. As usual, I dumped by school bag into my locker and grabbed my lunch from my backpack, and I walked to my normal lunch spot.

                I opened the doors to the balcony and perched myself on the railing. The teachers always scold me for sitting on it. They say it's dangerous, but I don't care, I love the view it gives of the hills that are right behind the school.

                Yasuhiko used to sit here next to me. It had become tradition that we eat here everyday, talking about our lives and eating our lunches.

                Of course, that can't be now, for he is in a coma.

                Damn that Skeith. I'm glad I got that sucker back.

                "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would be here."

                Ah! I almost fell off, but I braced myself on the handles. I looked back at the source of the voice, lo and behold, it's the new girl!

                "I'm sorry, I'll leave now."

                I acted quickly. "No, stay, I get lonely here sometimes."

                Smooth.

                She walked over to me, slowly at first, but then she picked up the pace and leaned on the railings.

                I leaned my back against the railing, arms folded over my chest.

                "The view is great here, isn't it," I told her.

                "Yeah, you don't get a view like this where I used to live."

                "Where did you used to live," I asked.

                "The Nerima district."

                "It's not that far away," I said, "why'd you move then?"

                "To get closer to my brother at the hospital."

                I wonder what happened to her brother… and why is she so open with me?

                "Why are you so open to me," I asked her after some delay.

                She seemed taken back a bit.

                "You remind me of someone," she finally told me after a minute.

                So I remind her of someone? Heh, I wonder who.

                "Anyone I know?"

                "No, you don't know him. Hell, I'm not even sure I know him that well."

                She's a mystery if I do say so myself. I noticed she didn't have a lunch, she only looked over the hills.

                "Where's your lunch," I pointed out.

                "I don't have one."

                Doesn't have one, eh?

                "Want some of mine?"

                I'm always the gentlemen, even to pretty girls like this one… whoa, I can't believe I have a crush on the new girl.

                "What," she asked.

                Must not have been paying attention, I assume.

                "I asked if you want some of my lunch," I began, "since you don't have one, and I always make more than enough for me, I figured 'hey, why not?"

                She stared at the box in my hand for a minute before taking the chopsticks I had held out in my other hand. I laid the box on the railing as I watched her eat. She took small bites of the rice I had packed, and then she moved on to the other assorted goods. Soon enough, she had finished it all.

                "You seem hungry," I remarked.

                "Oh, I'm so sorry I ate it all," she apologized, "I shouldn't have eaten it all, it is your lunch. I'm sorry."

                "It's okay," I waved it off; "I already ate my share before."

                Not really, I had only been here a minute before she arrived. I'm not going to say I'm hungry and I'm angry at her for eating it all, I'm not that kind of guy.

                Her bandana still bothered me. Why was she wearing it? It's not like she's in any gangs, she's not that type of girl. Well, I decided to be brave and ask.

                "Why are you wearing your bandana?"

                She consciously reached up a hand and felt her bandana. Why is she so insecure?

                "I can't tell you, I'm sorry."

                "I understand."

                The bell rang, signalling the end of the lunch period.

                "We'd better get back to class," I told her as we walked to the door.

                Being the gentleman that I am, I held the door open for her.

                "Thank you," she said before walking down the stairs.

                A mystery indeed.

               **A/N:** This is just a beta-run to see if anyone likes it. Be sure to note that this had no pre-reader, only me editing it. If you guys like it, I'll continue it.

                Also, what the hell is up with FF.Net's formatting? I format my fics well so it's easy on the eyes, but FF.Net screws it up. double u tee eff


	2. II: It's A Date

                **A/N:** To the reviewer who asked how I knew Mistral was having a baby. Well, to put it simply, I spoiled myself.

                **Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Dot hack//Relationship**

**II: It's A Date**

                Well, now that school is out for the day, I can go back to playing The World Online!

                …

                That's what I would have said, but not today. Skeith's gone, but Yasuhiko's still comatose; I've no idea what to do. Yeah, a good month-long break will do me good.

                Well shit, I forgot my locker combination… and the only other person who knows it is Yasuhiko. I'm in trouble, I've to go to soccer practice and my clothes are in my locker!

                Wait a minute, the guidance office! People always forget their combos and they go there.

                I can't believe I forgot about it.

                I raced towards the guidance office, pushing people to and fro. I've only five minutes before practice starts, and I might get kicked off the team for being late once more! Success, the guidance door was just down the hall.

                I began a sprint towards it, and as I'm about to reach the door-

                "Whoa!"

                Ouch.

                What happened?

                I tried to pick myself off the floor, only now realizing something was holding me down. Something that weighs like a person, something with two mounds pressing into my chest.

                Oh shit, don't tell me it's a girl!

                I heard catcalls in the background, chants of,  "go Toshiio" followed. Yep, that sealed my fate. It's a girl, and I'm most likely going to be slapped in the face, kneed in the groin, or something to that effect.

                I finally opened my eyes and stared into the most beautiful shade of brown I had ever seen. I've never seen anything like this. I took a good, long hard at the girls' features, and surprise surprise, it's the new girl!

                Snapping myself out, I gently nudged her a bit.

                "Would you mind getting off of me," I asked, preparing my punch line, "I'm not sure this is the right place, but we can meet at my house and continue this if you want."

                Her expression was as expected. She blushed a deep shade of crimson, and picked herself up off of me… unfortunately, she slipped and fell back on me!

                "Hey," I said, "I never knew you wanted me this bad."

                This was fun!

                After wiggling around for a minute, moaning in slight pain as she finally picked herself up and stood straight, face as red as fire.

                Of course, mine was too. Tell me you wouldn't get aroused if a girl was moaning and moving around on your body.

                Well, now that the fun was over, I began to act seriously.

                "Are you alright," I asked sincerely this time, promise!

                "Yeah," she told me, "I'm sorry I ran into you."

                "No problem," I smirked.

                "I kinda liked it," I whispered after moving in closer.

                "Toshiio, this is inappropriate," she stated, backing away.

                "Alright," I laughed, "so are you lost?"

                "Yes," she answered, "I'm trying out for the girl's tennis team."

                She motioned to her tennis racket.

                "But I can't find the tennis courts, can you show me?"

                I stood there for a minute, deciding whether to escort this beautiful angel to her destination, or go to soccer practice.

                …

                Screw soccer.

                "Here, I'll show you," I motioned with my hand for her to follow, "want me to carry your bag?"

                Always a true gentleman.

                "No, thank you."

***

                Wow, the new girl was pretty good. If I'm going to be friends with her, I've to start to learn her name. What was it again, Hana? Or was it Anako? I guess I'll have to ask her.

                I glanced at my watch, 4:15. Tennis tryouts are taking as long as my soccer practice, so my parents shouldn't be too worried about it. The new girl, whose name I still don't know, is probably going to be the best on the team. She may even bring our school's tennis team to the fin-

                Ouch, something hit me in the head! Man, it's a tennis ball. Damn it, can they not make the balls fly everywhere?

                "Oh, I'm so sorry, Toshiio," the person who I assume hit the ball at me apologized.

                My ears were still ringing that I couldn't tell who it was, until I looked up.

                Who would have guessed it was the new girl.

                "Oh, it's you," I stated, "It's alright, it doesn't hurt much."

                Damn it, why can't I remember her name?

                "Are tennis tryouts over yet," I asked.

                "They're ending in a few minutes," she answered, "you didn't have to wait for me."

                "It's alright," I gently told her, "I wanted to."

                She blushed.

                Yeah, I do have that charm on the ladies.

                "I'll start packing up now, wait five more minutes," she asked me.

                "What's five more minutes to an hour," I smiled at her.

                "Thank you for waiting for me, Toshiio."

                "It's alright," I assured her, "I enjoy watching tennis."

                She picked up the duffle bag that lay beside me, and raced off towards the change room.

                Five minutes passed by like a blur, and the new girl, whose name still eludes me, came out looking radiant. I decided to ask her what her name was in the five minutes she was absent, so this time is good to ask her.

                "Uh, I've something to ask you," I began.

                Man, I'm sweating already!

                "Sure, what is it," she responded.

                Here goes nothing.

                "Eh… what is your name? I kinda forgot."

                "My name? Oh, it's Hanako," she answered.

                Hanako, such a beautiful name.

                "Is that why you're all so nervous?"

                "Yeah," I admitted, "so where to next?"

                "I'm tired," she said, "I want to go home."

                "Okay, where do you live?"

                Why does she trust me so much to walk her home?

                Oh yeah, I remind her of someone.

                "Where do you live," I asked.

                "Me? Well, I live in the Koizumi Apartment building."

                That's close to my building, about a block away if my memory serves me right.

                "That's close to my building."

                "Really," she asked, her eyes lighting up.

                "Yeah, it's only about a blo-"

                "Whoa!"

                I heard that, and then a thud came instantly after. Sigh, the new girl tripped on her shoe laces.

                Pretty as she may be, she's clumsy.

                "Oh, look at that, poor new girl fell down."

                I instantly recognized the voice behind the taunt, and it belonged to Ushio.

                You might be wondering who he is, and I guess it's time for a history lesson, children!

                You see, Ushio, like all big brutes, is a bully. A very common bully at that, big and strong, but dumb like a doorknob.

                He's the biggest bully in the school, everyone's afraid of him. Rumours are around the school that he carries a knife with him at all times, so that's why no one dares mess with him.

                Oh, and kids? You know how adults always tell you to walk away from bullies? Well, they're wrong. As soon as you turn your back to them, they'll kick the shit out of you.

                Trust me, I know, but that didn't stop me from doing what I'm about to do now.

                "Shut the hell up, Ushio," I said in my toughest voice.

                Kite, my character from The World Online, really has influenced my character. Before, I would always be scared of the brute, but not now. After risking my life, Ushio is a piece of cake.

                At least until he threw the first punch.

                And let me tell you, it hurt like hell.

                Ah shit, what the hell was I thinking picking a fight with Ushio?

                Wait a minute, was that sobbing I heard?

                I forced myself to look behind me.

                Oh yeah, this was for Hanako's sake.

                I strained my ears to hear what she was saying.

                "Please, st-stop it."

                She was on her knees and crying a bit. That made me smile a bit.

                A punch in my gut knocked the wind out of me suddenly, and I was sprawled on the floor, gasping for breath. I felt one of Ushio's cronies rest a foot on my shoulder, pressing down a bit hard. I'm going to be sore tomorrow.

                "Heh, I think poor Toshiio's had enough, eh fellas?"

                They all nodded in agreement, and they soon filed out.

                I laid my head on the cold pavement floor, recollecting my self.

                "Ohh,"

                I groaned from the soreness when Hanako came over and lifted me up. She moved my arm around her shoulders, and she wrapped her arms around my waist, supporting me with her body.

                "H-hey, what are you doing," I eked out.

                "I'm getting you to my place so I can treat your injuries," she managed to say.

                Before I knew it, Hanako and I were at her apartment building, waiting in front of her door for someone to answer. She told me her mother was home.

                "My goodness, Hanako, what happened at school," I heard someone ask.

                I think that was her mother. I couldn't tell because my eyes were closed.

                "Who is this, and why does he look so bad?"

                "Well, you see mom-" she was about to explain.

                "We'll worry about that later, let's get him treated."

                I felt another pair of arms around my waist, and I suddenly felt weightless. I guess the mother was carrying me too. They set me down on a chair, I think. The one of my left, the mother I think, left my side and the opening of cupboards followed.

                I hope she doesn't get that cursed iodine out. That thing stings like hell.

                And luck was not on my side, for I felt a swab over my cuts. Damn, they hurt.

                I vocalized my discomfort in a hiss.

                "We need to treat your cuts, don't worry," Hanako's voice soothed me.

                After what seemed like hours of intense pain, it finally stopped. I opened my eyes and saw the smiling face of Hanako staring back at me. My face flushed an intense face of red. She frowned.

                "Are you sick," she asked me, touching my forehead.

                I gently nudged her hand away, "no, I'm fine."

                "Is anyone going to tell me what happened," I heard her mother's voice in the background.

                "We-well, you see mother."

                "Hanako was being picked on at school; I stepped up and got my ass kicked."

                Simple, and to the point.

                "Really," her mother asked me, incredulously, "you defended my poor baby girl?"

                What's going on?

                "Yeah, I did, why," I asked, after a bit of delay.

                Hanako's mother paused for a minute, as if recollecting her thoughts.

                Then, in one motion, her mother swooped me up in a hug.

                "Excuse me, misses."

                What was Hanako's last name? Eh, running… out… of… breath… must…. Inform.

                "I'm running… out of breath, miss," I choked out.

                She immediately released me, concern over her face.

                "I'm so sorry."

                This time, she hugged me a bit softer, and then went to Hanako.

                It was a whisper, but I could hear it faintly. "Don't let go of him, he's a keeper."

                I looked away, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping as Hanako gasped.

                "She's gone now."

                I breathed a sigh of relief.

                "I know she can over-react sometimes."

                "That's an understatement," I said smiling.

                "Yo, Hanako."

                "Yeah?"

                I'm going to ask her out, and this is a better time than any.

                "You want to go catch a movie Friday?"

                Missiles away.

                She didn't talk for a minute. "You mean like a date?"

                Missiles off-course.

                "Yeah, a date, you want to go?"

                "Sure, I'd love to go, Toshiio."

                Target hit, success!

                "That's great!"

                I tried to stand up and hug her, but the soreness in my legs made me collapse back into the chair. Hanako immediately went up to help me.

                What time is it?

                I looked at my watch, 6:50.

                I may be in trouble. I've only ten minutes to get home.

                "I've to go now, Hanako, my parents want me back by 7:00."

                "Okay then."

                She led me to the door, and I gave her one last hug before I left.

                But something caught my eye.

                A strand of hair escaped the confines of the bandana. The hair wasn't what really shocked me though, it was the colour. It was pink hair. Just like the shade of BlackRose's hair. Could she be BlackRose?

                Nah, what am I saying? They're personalities are totally different. BlackRose is spontaneous and outgoing, while Hanako is calm. The hair is probably a coincidence. I guess that's why she wears a bandana.

                "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

                I waved goodbye, and as soon as she was out of my sight, I dashed out of the building.

                I've got to tell BlackRose about my date!

***

                "I've got something great to tell you, BlackRose," I almost shouted into the headset.

                "What is it, Kite," she asked me.

                You must be wondering how we can talk to each other. Well that is something I can explain. When Altimit became the new computer, it made its own messaging system that uses headsets for communication. It's called Altimit Instant Messenger, otherwise known as AIM. Don't get it confused with that _horrendous_ AOL Instant Messenger, it can't even compete. And beware, if you dare mutter a word about AOL Instant Messenger in public, you'll be criticized to hell and back.

                "Are you going to tell me, or what!?" BlackRose was getting impatient.

                "I'm going on a date Friday!"

                "What?"

                "A date, you know, a guy and a girl go see a movie or something." I chuckled.

                "I know what a date is; I just want to know who you're going with!"

                "You jealous?" Ouch, that's gotta hurt.

                "What? No! Of course not! Why would I be jealous of you!"

                "Because I have a date and you don't."

                This is too fun. This may be the only time I can tease BlackRose without getting hurt.

                "As a matter of fact, Kite, I have a date too! This Friday!"

                Whoa, didn't expect that one.

                "Really? Since when?"

                I want to meet this guy who can take BlackRoses' wrath so easily.

                "He asked me out at my house, today, after school."

                "What was he doing at your house?"

                Great, now I'm sounding a bit jealous.

                "He got beat up because of me."

                This is too weird. What if Hanako and BlackRose are one and the same!? Then that means I'm going out with BlackRose!

                I had to make sure Hanako wasn't BlackRose.

                "How did he get hurt?"

                "He fell down a big hill because of me."

                Phew, so Hanako's not BlackRose.

                "Yo, Kite, I have to go eat my dinner now, later!"

                She left before I could respond. My dinner was going to be ready soon, too.

                Well, at least I know that Hanako and BlackRose aren't the same person. Still, when BlackRose said her date fell down a cliff, she didn't sound really truthful.

                "Toshiio, dinner's ready."

                Heh, I'll think about it later because right now, I'm going to eat some very delicious food.

                **A/N:** Chapter II's done for you guys, hope you like it. Chapter III may not be done for awhile, as I have a project due after my March break. See ya later, folks.

                Once again, this has not been proof-read.


	3. III: You Mean You're

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

**Dot hack//Relationship**

III: You Mean You're…

                School didn't really matter to me much, what with the "big date" coming closer. It pretty much clouded my mind, shrouding out everything else that mattered. I've spent the days planning it out, trying to make it as perfect as possible. I'm glad to say I've got it down.

                First, I'm to pick her up and see a movie. Clichéd as it may be, it's how I need to start it. Well, as I was saying, after the movie, I'll take her out to a ramen shop for our meagre dinner, and then I'll take her up to the watch tower to watch the sunset. It's perfect, if I do say so myself.

                "I'll pick you up at seven," I clarified.

                "Sounds great, Toshi."

                That was my nickname that she used for me: Toshi.

                "I've to go to soccer practice, I gotta go."

                I don't want to be late again. My soccer coach is getting pretty frustrated about me.

                "Seven, right?"

                "Yeah, bye."

                I gave her a little hug and a peck on the cheek before turning on my heels and heading towards the exit. I'm going to cut it pretty close here. Soccer practice ends at 4:15, so I only have a limited time to get ready. I have to look fashionable after all.

                I began the arduous jog to the soccer field and the practice.

[][]==--==[][]

                Soccer practice was pretty much uneventful. Nothing new happened, except some new girl might be on the girls' team. I think her name was Ann Shoji[1]. Pretty quiet and antisocial from what I've seen.

                Tch, enough about soccer practice. I've got two minutes to run one mile to her apartment.

                I ran wildly, jumping over benches and ducking under branches. I flipped off a few cars that got in my way, only as a little incentive to get me running faster. I'm an idiot, I know.

                I leapt over another bench… only to hit the top and fall flat on my face. I've got to stop doing that. I took a few seconds to catch my breath before continuing this seemingly impossible task, and guess what, I made it!

                I won't bore you with the details though, as I'm in front of her door right now, sweating like crazy. I swallowed a big lump in my throat, and I knocked.

                After about five seconds – which seemed like five hours – of waiting, my jaw dropped at the angel who opened the door. I can't even begin to describe her beauty. She was wearing an informal purple strapped dress that stopped at knees. The dress seemed to glitter. Her face had little makeup on, but that little made her face even more beautiful as ever. Yet, she was still wearing her bandana. What was up with that bandana?

                "You look… wonderful," I managed to say, blushing a tint of red.

                She giggled the giggle that I loved so much.

                "I did it for you," and she twirled around, giving me the chance to see the rest of her body.

                My cheeks grew _very_ warm. I tugged at my collar; was it getting hotter in here?

                "You're funny."

                I snapped out of my trance and looked at her smiling face.

                "Shall we go, milady?"

                Aw man, I'm sounded like one of those corny old 90's movies.

                "Absolutely."

[][]==--==[][]

                This… movie… is… BORING! Holy crap, this movie's been on for about two and a half hours now.

                "I'm sorry I have to do this."

                Thank God! It sounds like it's coming to an end.

                "Wait, what's that!?"  
  
                …

                "Eh? GET BACK HERE!"

                You've got to be shitting me. How much longer is this friggin' movie going to be on!? I've changed my position so many times now out of sheer boredom, and-

                Wait, what was that?

                "Nngg."

                There it is again! It sounds like snoring. I looked at Hanako, and to my surprise, she's sleeping. Thank God I'm not the only one who's bored out of my mind!

                "Hey Sleeping Beauty, wanna leave?"

                I gently nudged her awake.

                "Huh? What's going on?"

                I smiled. "You fell asleep watching a movie you chose."

                "What? Are you serious?"

                "Yeah."

                She looked crestfallen.

                "Hey, it's no matter, let's just leave this place."

                She agreed, so we left. I opened the door and was immediately blinded by the bright lights. I shielded my eyes, trying to refocus. Hanako as well was doing the same. After a few seconds, my eyes got used to the lights, and I held the door open like always.

                "Wanna go grab something to eat?"

                Commencing operation.

                "Sure, where you do you want to go?"

                Objective one accomplished.

                "There's this ramen shop nearby, wanna go eat there?"

                "Sure!"

                Objective two accomplished, onto three.

                The walk to the little shop was quite uneventful, so I won't bore you with the details.

                Except maybe the once or twice she tripped because of her heels, and every time she fell on me, but nothing great proceeded from those events.

                "Almost there," I said, pointing a ways ahead.

                "Great because I'm so hungry."

                As if on cue, her stomach rumbled. I ginned a bit and touched my own stomach. I'm getting a bit hungry too. It's funny, you only hear about these kinds of events happening in movies. Whenever one gets hungry, the other will always be hungry, no matter what.

                But hey, who am I to complain?

                The air of cooked noodles soon filled the air, and my stomach grumbled in anticipation.

                "Hey there, young man, what do you and your date want?"

                The man behind the counter seemed friendly enough.

                "What do you mean, Hanako?"

                She put her finger to her chin and looked at the selections.

                And this continued for a minute.

                "Uh, Hanako?"

                I waved a hand in front of her face and snapped my fingers. That seemed to bring her out of her reverie.

                "Oh, I'm so sorry," she frantically apologized. "Um, I'll have the vegetarian ramen noodles."

                Vegetarian? Ah well.

                "And I'll have the chicken noodles."

                I quickly handed him the money, ignoring the pleas from Hanako that she should pay for her own meal. No way in hell I'm gong to let her pay. Think of my reputation if people find out I'm a cheap shit.

                "Here, sit."

                I motioned to the seat with my hand, and she sat down. I took the one next to her, and when I did, she leaned her back against me. Her bandana came into my view again. Seriously man, what was up with it? It's not like it bothers me, it's just – ah!

                That's it; I'm going to ask her.

                "Yo, Hanako."

                She sat up and looked at me. "Yeah?"  
  


                "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

                "Yeah, what is it?"

                Well, here goes nothing.

                "It's about your ban-"

                "Here you go you two lovebirds, one vegetarian meal and one chicken meal, fresh off the pot."

                Eh?

                I looked at the now steaming bowls in front of us, and then looked up at the face of the cook.

                I see.

                …

                THE DAMN COOK INTERRUPTED THIS SERIOUS CONVERSATION!

                Whoa, calm down.

                I put on a smile, "thank you."

                I handed him a somewhat generous tip, and he left a smiling man.

                "What was that?"

                Hanako was asking me what I said earlier. "It's nothing, forget about it."

                Well, there goes another chance shot down by fate.

                But enough about that, I'm starving! I picked up the chopsticks on the side, and begun riffling through the noodles, searching for a piece of chicken that I so desired.

[][]==--==[][]

                Well that went smooth.

                You may be wondering exactly "what" was.

                Well, I guess I'll start from the beginning… no, wait, that's the boring stuff.

                I'll start in the middle. Well, you see, dinner was going smoothly. Quiet chit chat, a bit of slurping here and there, smooth as it could go. That is until some guy started to – ahem – feel Hanako up. And you know how girls are. They get all prissy and shit, so she slapped the guy across the face. Hard.

                And then you know how guys react at being humiliated by a girl. He shoved her down, but I caught her. And that's when I got into the action, and boy was it fun! I started out by acting like the protective boyfriend, you know the ones who yell out 'you'll regret that' and then hit the bad guy. Yeah, that's exactly what I did.

                As soon as the guy was on the floor, Hanako was there kicking the shit out of the guy. I remembered something I read online, I think it was a fanfic[2]. Anyway, the guy was some US soldier and he was kicking the shit out of a person, much like our present situation, except he was shouting out obscenities… and was beating up a monster.

                I think he was shouting out some of these, but be warned, they are offensive:

                "Bitch!"

                "Fucker!"

                "Take that!"

                "Die damnit!"  
  


                "Attack women will you?"

                "Think you're getting up now?"  
  


                "Who's your daddy?"  
  


                "No soup for you!"

                "You're my bitch now!"

                Yeah, it was hilarious. And as it turned out, Hanako was, in fact, shouting out obscenities at the guy. Talk about coincidences.

                "Whoa, Hanako, I think he's had enough."

                I told her that, and then she calmed down.

                From there, I took her to the lighthouse to watch the sunset. And that's where we are now, watching the sunset, just like I had planned. Now, I'm about to finally ask her what the hell's up with her bandana.

                "Hanako, I've been meaning to ask you something."

                I must sound like a broken record.

                "Hmm?"

                Once again, here goes nothing.

                "It's about your bandana."

                She immediately reached up and grabbed a hold of the knot, and took a step back. A look of fear flashed in her eyes. Fear?

                "Why are you so scared?"

                I took a step forward.

                She calmed a bit, and after a minute, she responded, "it's my hair colour."

                Her hair colour is what's been bothering her? Weird.

                I reached out and went to untie the knot, "can't be that bad."

                She stiffened as I undid the knot, but made no move to stop me. That gave me the go-ahead to continue. I moved the cloth around until it untied, and then I slowly moved it away and her hair fell down gracefully. I stared for a minute, before putting on a smile.

                "Purple hair, eh?" Purple hair doesn't look too bad.

                She looked like she had a tear forming in the corner of her eye. She turned and leaned on the railings, facing her back towards me.

                "You can go if you want now, I'll understand."

                She wants me to go because she has purple hair? That's crazy talk.

                I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

                "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

                She sobbed, "because everyone else does. They think I'm a freak with purple hair."

                "Purple hair isn't so bad, in fact, I know someone with purple hair myself."

                I don't' know why, but I had a sudden urge to tell her about Black Rose.

                "Really?"

                She brightened up a bit.

                "Well, I don't exactly _know_ her, as in real-life know her."

                She looked confused, so I elaborated.

                "She's an on-line friend."

                "Online… as in The World Online?"

                Well whaddya know, she plays it too.

                "Yeah, it's a great game, ain't it?"

                "It is," she said. "You can be anything you want in the online world. You can be whoever you want there. It's an escape from reality."

                Weird, that sounds like what I told Black Rose when I first took a break.

                "I know, but it's still a place to have fun," I grinned, remembering all of our adventures, Black Rose and I.

                "It's still dangerous… my brother fell into a coma because of that game."

                Her brother fell into a coma while playing The World Online. Damnit, tell me Skeith didn't get her brother.

                "What do you mean?"

                I had to know.

                "He was playing The World Online when he got home, but then when dinner was ready, he didn't come down."

                I could tell she was trying not to cry. I let her learn her head on my shoulder for some emotional comfort.

                "I checked his room, and he… he was on the floor," she sobbed a bit, but continued. "On the screen, it showed a picture of his big monster with a staff, and his name was Sketih."

                So it was Skeith. It's a good thing I killed that bastard.

                "Hey, hey, it's okay." I tried to calm her down.

                She got up and separated herself from me, "It's okay."

                "You sure?" Didn't want her feeling gloomy.

                "Yeah, I'm fine," she wiped her eyes.

                I decided to change the subject. "What's your name on The World Online?"

                "Black Rose."

                …

                Holy shit!

                "B-Black Rose!?"

                "Yeah, why?"

                This can't be true… no way in hell can it be true!

                "What's yours?"

                I hesitated for a moment, knowing how she would react if I told her. I had no choice.

                "Well, Hanako, it's…"

                "Hmm?"

                She was waiting.

                "It's Kite."

                Three.

                Two.

                One.

                "KITE," she literally yelled it. "Is it really you?"

                I nodded, and she threw her arms around my neck, screaming out intelligible words. After a minute or two, she calmed down. She smiled brightly at me.

                "Glad to finally see you again, Black Rose." This time I used her avatar name.

                "Same, Kite."

                The sun was about to set.

                "So what do we do now?"

                I hesitated, "We do what we always do on The World Online."

                I stopped, looked at her in the eyes, and then kissed her on the lips.

                I slowly parted, "and we continue to do what we do here, offline."

                And with that, I leaned in for another kiss.

**Fin**

[1] = If memory serves me correctly, Ann Shoji is Tsukasa's real name.

[2] = This is from the fic, "A Soldier In Tokyo". FF.Net Story ID = 774619. Anyway, I read this story and I found this part HILARIOUS.

**A/N:** After you people nagging me, I decided to finish it.


End file.
